


The Frat

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Male Lactation, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897





	The Frat

Oliver wasn’t sure why he was on Star City University campus.  They were tracking some bad guy who goes by the name of “Relaxer” and Felicity was so sure that the person was on campus that he gave in and decided to check it out, at a new smaller frat house to be exact.  Oliver found and studied it, and seemed like a normal house, the lights were off so he figured they were out drinking or doing something stupid.  Oliver went to the top window and sneaked in. He found himself in a room that had a whiteboard and some books and a computer, a study room, Oliver figured but it wasn’t right.  There was discarded clothing on the floor, some underwear including boxers, briefs, and jockstraps.  Oliver took a quick whiff and it smelled musky.

Oliver exited the study room and walked down the hallway, peeking in each room, which looked like residence hall rooms which also had a musky smell and discarded clothing. Oliver then found the stairs and went down to the second floor. In the hallway, there were three doors, two on the sides and one straight across.  Oliver opened the door on the right, it was dark and was very cold with bunk beds lined up with a slight smell of musk as the window was open.  He closed the door and went to the left door and it was the same. Finally, Oliver walked across to the last door and he opened it.  It was a large room with a large table and chairs, Oliver figured it was the chapter room and it was surprisingly clean.

Oliver then followed to the first floor which opened to a large common living room. This too was also cleaned.  Oliver opened the door that was marked “Kitchen- Frat Members Only”  and this room was also musky and a mess of discarded clothing and spilled food.  He closed it immediately and went to the next room which leads to the basement and the light was on.  Oliver’s instinct was not to go down there without a backup but he convinced him that he’s the Green Arrow, a bunch of drunk frat guys will be no problem.  Oliver went down the stairs with his bow up and found himself in the initial basement room with discarded clothing.  There were two rooms and both had lights on.  Oliver checked in with Felicity and said that the Relaxer was on the right.  Oliver bolted down the left door and then turned to the right.

“Relaxer!!! You have failed-,” Oliver said as he kicked down the door but was shocked at the sight.

There was way too many to count but all Oliver could see fit men ranging from slender to very muscular in various sexual acts such as fucking, blow jobs, and fisting.  He could also see men pissing on each other. He got a whiff of the room and it smelled strongly of musk, piss, and cum.

“Ah Green Arrow, glad you found us, now you can relax,” a large muscular hairy man said fucking a smaller slender guy as he pulled out.

“Relaxer, you have failed thi-” Oliver said but couldn’t finish.

“Come on GA, relax a bit, take off your top,” Relaxer said as he comes closer.

“Relaxer, you ha-” Oliver said as Relaxer pushed down his bow and then took the zipper and zipped Oliver’s Green Arrow top revealing a tight under armor shirt.

“Relaxer,” is what Oliver let out before Relaxer gave Oliver a deep kiss.

Oliver’s mind screamed that he shouldn’t be doing this, he has a bad guy to stop but he was right, he needs to relax a bit.  Once Oliver said the word, relax, the screams died down and gave into the kiss.

Relaxer pulled away which made Oliver have a sad look, “That’s it good, relax GA, now let’s see who GA really is.”

Relaxer touched Oliver’s chiseled face and took off the domino mask and grasped “The Mayor, this is so perfect.”

Relaxer gave the Mayor a kiss again as he cupped the Mayor’s crotch noticing a hard-on.  Relaxer then took his beefy hairy arms and ripped the undershirt in half taking everything off and then using his muscles to rip clean the pants and boxer briefs of the Green Arrow costume, leaving on Oliver’s boots and tall green socks.

“How do you feel now Mr. Mayor?” Relaxer said.

“Much Better,” Oliver said as he started to feel his body and then suddenly went down on Relaxer’s hairy pecs.

Relaxer carefully turned around with Oliver still buried in the muscled chest, “Listen, Brothers, We have a special guest tonight and hopefully a new member of our frat. So let’s show him that we are the most Relaxed fraternity ever. Please welcome the vigilante known as the Green Arrow, or better known as Oliver Queen, the Mayor of Star City!!!”

The members cheered as the continued on having sex as Oliver was still sucking on Relaxer’s nipples as he found a new treat as Relaxer was giving his speech which Oliver didn’t hear at all.  Relaxer’s nipples started to leak out milk. The feeling felt good but he knew that Oliver would prefer a different type of liquid as all the members preferred.

He pulled Oliver away from his milking nipples and Oliver let out a whimper, “It’s okay there’s an even a better drink that you will enjoy”

Relaxer pushed Oliver’s shoulders down and Oliver went to his knees and Relaxer took his thick cock into his hands and then started to piss on Oliver. Oliver loved the nice warm stream on his body and when he got a taste of it, he fell in love. Then four other frat members, two twinks, and two buffer guys came up to Oliver and started to piss on him too. Shortly after Oliver started to piss himself.

“Yes piss away Mayor, as much as you like, my magic makes it so you can piss on command or whatever else that makes relaxing and sex easier.” Relaxer said.

As soon as Relaxer was finished saying that, a burly hairy member who was a mixture of fat and muscle came into the middle of pissing Circle and lifted Oliver up, bend him over and then took one of his huge arms, made a fist and inserted it up the Mayor’s ass.

“Oh fuck yes,” Oliver moaned.

“You like that Mr. Mayor? The man said”

“Yes,” Oliver let out.

“Good, cuz I always fantasize that doing it to you Oliver,” the man said as he fisted Oliver again as the others and Oliver continued to piss.

After a few more “punches” the man switched to fucking Oliver’s tight ass with his thick fat cock (Relaxer’s magic made it so that their asses are always tight). The man fucked Oliver with such ferocity and in the minute he fucked Oliver, Oliver came 3 times without touching his cock.  Oliver was spent but was soon full of energy again after the man was pissing on him as the others were now busy fucking each other again.

“Hope you join us Mayor so I can fuck and fist that ass again.  Relaxer, I’m done with GA.”

Relaxer came back with a twink “Hope that the Human Piston was good to you.  I like you to meet, Alex.  He’s a college sophomore since I don’t allow college freshmen into the fraternity and the smartest member here, 4.0 GPA and here on a full ride.  He’s a big fan of the Green Arrow. Now please make his dream come true.”

Relaxer left and Alex immediately went to his knees and Oliver knew what to do and started to piss on Alex. Soon after that, they found themselves fucking Alex’s ass until he came.

“Oh thank you, thank you, Green Arrow.  Is there anything I do for you?” Alex said.

“Yes you can fuck me back,” Oliver said.

“Really? Anything else? I’ve always bottom and loved it, I don’t think I am any good.” Alex said.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you would be fine,” Oliver said as he bends over.

Alex then tried to shove his average cock into Oliver but was having trouble until Oliver reached back and helped him.  Alex started to go slow as Oliver wasn’t feeling it but didn’t want to make the nerd upset.  Relaxer sensed this and decided to put Oliver out of his “misery.”  He then started to affect Alex, each time Alex pumped into Oliver, he became smaller and smaller until he became a nice white jockstrap around Oliver.

“How’s the new jockstrap?” Relaxer asked.

“Its fine but I want my cock and balls to be free to fuck if necessary,” Oliver replied.

“Oh it’s fine, Alex is still in there but don’t worry he’s loving being a jockstrap even if nobody wears him again.  He’s just happy that he got fucked and pissed on by the Green Arrow.  Sorry, this seems like going against my name but I need you to go and make sure your teammates are not worried about you but don’t worry you can come back anytime and besides you need to think if you want to join our group.” Relaxer said with a snap of his finger. Oliver was now in front of the entrance of his base in his full Green Arrow costume.

**Time Skip**

Oliver was now at home after convincing his team that he’s okay even though it was distracting how handsome the men were.  Also, he convinced them that Relaxer was not there. He was home by himself as Felicity stayed behind to work on Helix with Curtis.  Once he got home, his clothes immediately started to feel uncomfortable so he took them off and went to the bedroom.  There it was the same as he left it but a note and a wrapped box were on the bed.  He picked up the not and it read:

_It was great having you there at the frat. I left you a present and the cock ring inside is special that holds some of my magic so you can do whatever sexual stuff without any of the mess afterward, enjoy._

_R_

Oliver smiled and immediately opened the box and found the cock ring and a big black dildo.  He put on the cock ring and felt the magic flowing through him.  He started to piss as he jumped on the bed with the dildo in hand and felt relax as the piss landed on his chest as he used the dildo.

**Time Skip afternoon**

Oliver was in the mayor’s office when a knock on the door, “Come in”

The door opened and it was Lance, his Deputy Mayor, “So I got a letter from the University. I’m sure they want you to do some speech or something.”

Oliver took it and opened it:

_Hey, its R, I’m planning on something special tonight with only the senior members of the frat and it was awesome if the mayor shows up especially since we have a surprise for you.  It starts at 7 but come anytime.  Also maybe bring your Deputy Mayor along? He seems he needs to relax a bit as I sensed he’s been through a lot (and also he’s a hot dilf)._

_R_

“So what’s it about?” Lance asked.

“Oh yeah, a speech or at least show-up and they also said they want you to come along too.  It starts at 7, can you make it? I’ll pick you up,”

“Umm okay, not sure why they want me there,” Lance said.

**Time skip 6:50 pm**

“We are here,” Oliver said.

“Umm, this is a Frat house? The one you were at last night?” Lance asked.

“Ah yeah but I found nothing. Come on,” Oliver said getting out of the car almost eagerly.

Lance followed too and then Oliver knocked the door.  The door opened immediately and was greeted by Relaxer, naked and could see some other guys fucking on the couch.  Before Lance could run away and process what happened, Oliver pushed him into the house, Relaxer’s magic affecting Lance.

“Relax Deputy Mayor, you’re safe,” Relaxer said holding onto him.

“Oh,” Lance said as he started to piss his pants.

“Yes Lance, piss away, piss away all your troubles,” Oliver said wrapping his arms around Lance’s chest whispering in his ear as he was naked and pissing on Lance.

Oliver and Relaxer then ripped off Lance’s suit and pants respectively, buttons flying into Relaxer’s hard chest and his shoes disappear due Relaxer’s magic. Lance had a decent in shape body with salt and pepper body hair but not as good in shape as Oliver and the frat members.

By now Oliver was off of Lance’s body as he was jacking off to Lance’s backside as Relaxer was examining Lance’s body with Lance stopped pissing.

“Well you look good for being 55 years old, daddy,” Relaxer said.

“Thanks,” Lance said.

“I bet in your younger days, you were such a hunk? Just imagine with that body along with your current age and your salt n pepper hair?”

Lance closed his eyes imagining that and he smiled as Relaxer spoke, “Yeah that’s it”

Relaxer then used his magic to start changing Lance. First, he made Lance’s legs and arms expand with muscle with increased growth of hair.  Then he made his torso expand especially in his chest/pecs area with his hairs thickening, complimenting his new muscles. Relaxer continued with his stomach a bit, bulging it out a little but still hard with muscle.  Lastly, since Lance was going to be the daddy of house, he needs to have the biggest cock and balls. He touched them as the balls expand in his hands until they were the size of small tennis balls as his cock grew 12 inches soft and thick as a banana.  Oliver came twice watching the transformation with Relaxer and still jacking off.

“Open your eyes, Deputy Mayor,” Relaxer said.

Lance did and looked at himself in the mirror and smirked with a sinister smile, “Come here, daddy needs to feed you”

Lance grabbed Oliver and Relaxer and shoved him into his nipples and almost immediately milk started to rush out.  Relaxer was surprised as he and the members preferred piss but Lance’s milk was amazing. He then realized it was probably because of Lance’s age and made him the daddy of the house so he could take care of us.

“That’s it, drink, daddy’s got you,” Lance said.

Relaxer looked at Oliver and he was in heaven enjoying Lance’s milk and then continued enjoying it too. They were like this for a minute until Lance stopped them and looked down on them “Now kneel so Daddy can give you a shower.”

Relaxer and Oliver obeyed and went on their knees anticipating their shower.  Then Lance started to piss, a big fierce stream came out hitting Oliver first and then alternating between the two. The two were loving it so they started to piss too again. Shortly after Lance stop and the two stood up.

“I’m going to meet the other guys but once I call you, you better come running,” Lance said as he goes to the other room.

“So Relaxer, I made up my mind, I want to join,” Oliver said.

“Fantastic,” Relaxer said smiling.


End file.
